


A Little bit surprised

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: It's pointed out that Victor acts like a little kid around Yuuri from time to time...he's not sure how to handle this realization





	A Little bit surprised

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a daddy kink fic or a dd/lb thing. This is story about non-sexual Littlespace.  
> See the end for further notes

“YUURI!” Victor jumped on his beloved Yuri earning an undignified squawk from his fiancé.

“Victor! You could have hurt yourself” Yuuri admonished but accepting the embrace from the other man anyway. Victor rubbed his face against his Yuuri’s hair and giggled.

“I missed my Yuuri. I wants attention!” he pouted and poked Yuuri’s cheek with his finger. “Boops. Pay ‘ttention to me” he demanded, “or I’ll boops you again.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes affectionally and turned to kiss Victor’s cheek.

“I’d love to give you all my attention love but I have sponsors to talk to. You want me to keep skating right?” Yuuri asked gently as he turned in Victor’s embrace.

Victor frowned.

He did of course want Yuuri to skate but Yuuri talking to sponsors meant _he_ wasn’t getting his attention and he’d been such a good boy and was just itching for Yuuri to give him lots of attention and cuddles. But he really really wanted Yuuri to keep skating. He sighed and let go of his lover.

“Okays, but you gotsta hurry back and give me cuddles” he demanded with a pout. Yuuri laughed and kissed his cheek again.

“I promise to get over with as fast as I can. Just be a good boy and wait for me.” Yuuri said with a smile before sliding away to talk to boring sponsors.

Victor sighed, he still felt that itchy need for Yuuri’s attention but the exuberant silliness he felt a moment ago was fading a little.

He frowned, he liked that feeling. It only happened around Yuuri but it made him feel safe, protected even.

“What the shit was that?” Victor turned to find Yurio looking at him in disgust.

“What?” Victor was honestly bewildered about what was grossing the teen out now.

“That baby talk crap! When have you ever acted like that before? It’s weird!” the teen said, the almost permanent scowl in place.

“It was a bit…unusual for you my dear” Chris murmured giving Victor an odd look.

Victor felt himself go cold.

“Baby talk?” he asked feel a thread of fear travel up his spine. He’d never noticed any baby talk but it’s hard to focus when he feels that happy, wriggling, exuberance, “I didn’t do baby talk did I?” he asked looking between Chris and Yurio who exchanged a glance.

“Um…yeah you really did. You were talking like you were a kid. I mean you used the word ‘boops’ my dear. That…wasn’t like you. I’ve never seen you act like that before” Chris told him shifting from foot to foot as Victor gaped at him. The tall Russian looked at his countryman pleadingly.

“Don’t look at me like that you moron. I’ve never seen you act like that before either, not even when I stayed with you guys in Japan. What the fuck is going on Victor?” the teen spluttered.

Victor wanted to know that himself.

“I need a drink” he muttered and stumbled away from the two of them.

Had he seriously not even noticed his behaviour changing around Yuuri?

He had a lot to think about.

_________________________________________________________________

After that he did pay attention.

He didn’t fight the happy exuberance that came over him because it felt good and was so joyful. He felt so safe and loved when he got like that. Like Yuuri was a rock or a protector to keep him from all harm.

He was able to notice many things however such as:

  1. He only got like this in Yuuri’s presence
  2. It only happened when he was really comfortable and happy



And

  1. He definitely talked like a little kid and had an urge to act like a kid.



He did some research when Yuuri was playing video games and had a pretty good idea of what was happening…he just didn’t know how Yuuri would take it.

He finally had an opening about three months after Yuuri had moved to Saint Petersburg. They were on the couch with Victor’s head in his lap while Yuuri played with his hair while he read a book. Victor was just enjoying the sensation of Yuuri’s touch when his lover put the book down suddenly and ran his fingertips down Victor’s cheek causing him to open his eyes.

“You know I love many things about you Victor but one of the top has to be how cute you are when you’re all excited and childlike” Yuuri said with a gentle smile. Victor sucked a breath in. There was no better time to bring it up. Victor buried his face into Yuuri’s soft abdomen.

“What if there was a reason I get like that” he asked quietly. 

For a moment he thought Yuuri hadn’t heard him but then there came a gentle pull to his head, turning it so Yuuri could see him.

“What do you mean Victor?” he asked with a slight frown. Victor sighed and sat up, bringing his knees to his chest.

“You remember when I said I’d been neglecting life and love since I was seven?” he opened with, Yuuri nodded, “Well, my mom and dad…they aren’t bad people and I always knew they loved me in their own way but…they were really strict. They were very old fashioned and believed children should be seen and not heard and be obedient. They weren’t cruel but I was never allowed to be loud, or ask for attention or take up space. Then I was a skating prodigy and had to keep this public persona even at the age of 7 and 8. I had to be perfect, play the part. I was never allowed to be a kid Yuuri.” Victor’s arms tightened around his knees.

“Vitya…” Yuuri started reaching out a hand but Victor shook his head.

“Not yet Yuuri, if I don’t get this out now I don’t think I’ll ever have the courage too.” When Yuuri nodded and retracted his hand Victor took a deep breath and continued. “Chris and Yurio pointed out at the banquet I act like a little kid around you sometimes. I hadn’t even noticed that. I only noticed the extreme happiness and feelings of acceptance and safety. After the banquet I paid attention to when it happened and how I would act….I…I can’t control it at all which should scare me but doesn’t because I feel safe around you and it only happens around you.” He blushed hard and buried his face against his knees, “It’s called littlespace. I…I kind of revert to being seven again. Only this time I can be a bit of a brat. I can be loud and obnoxious and demand love and attention and know I’ll get it and I’m _sorry_ it’s weird isn’t it and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I’m so sorry and…”

Victor was cut off by a hand in his hair. Yuuri was gently running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

“Is it okay to ask some questions?” Yuuri asked after a moment of silence. Victor nodded against his knees, still so afraid to look at Yuuri.

“Is this sexual?”

“No, it can be for some people but it’s not for me. I can have sex when I’m like that because I’m still aware I’m actually an adult with an adult body but being Little isn’t a sex thing by itself.” Victor told him.

“Okay,” a pause “Do you want to call me Daddy or anything?”

Victor made a face even though Yuuri couldn’t see it.

“No, that’s not my thing. I know some people do and that’s fine for them but I have a dad and you aren’t him. You’re my Yuuri and that’s enough”

“Oh good,” he can hear the relief in Yuuri’s voice, “I would have gone along with it if you needed me to but I would probably have been uncomfortable.” The fact that he would have tried for Victor made his heart soar with love.

“You said you revert to being about seven so pacifiers and diapers aren’t a thing for you are they?”

Victor made another face.

“No, definitely not”

Another relieved laugh.

“Okay, what do you need?” Yuuri asked after another pause.

Victor was very quiet as he thought about it.

“Can…can we get colouring books and crayons?” he asked in a small voice, “and cartoons?”

“Of course, Vitya. Anything else?” Yuuri asked still petting Victor’s hair.

“I like it when you tell me I’m a good boy, and cuddles. Lots of cuddles and positive attention.” He asked still feeling small but uncurling just a bit. There was a tug on his shoulder and he was leaning against Yuuri, one hand still in his hair.

“That’s easy to give love.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, Yuri playing with Victor’s hair and Victor trembling against his lover.

“I didn’t think you’d be okay with it” he whispered finally. The hand stilled briefly before moving again.

“It’s okay, it’s not like you can control it and besides it _is_ cute when you get all happy and childlike. I’m also glad you feel that safe and supported around me. I’ll admit it’s easier knowing you don’t want to act like an actual baby or call me daddy but we’d have worked something out if you did. I would still love you Vitya and I’ll always love you.” Yuuri said pressing a kiss into Victor’s hair.

Victor turned and pressed his face into Yuuri’s shoulder and cried his heart out while Yuuri held him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda scared to share this. That's because this is based on my realisation that I've been dropping into littlespace on and off for years. I get excited and revert to talking like a small child and watch cartoons and colour and engage in that sort of behaviour. It's completely non-sexual and only happens when I'm with my husband and I feel particularly happy and safe. 
> 
> I have no judgements on people who experience little space differently but this is my experience which I've kinda given to Victor with some tweaks. 
> 
> This also isn't very detailed account of what being 'little' feels like for me but it's the basic gist.
> 
> I process all things by writing Yuri on Ice Fanfiction now. It's a thing.


End file.
